godzillafan1s_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Melee Review
Gameplay So basically, the more percentage your opponent has, the easier it is to knock them off the screen. Pretty simple. You have a variety of options to choose from to customize your match. Let's go over them. *Time - Get the most KO's in a certain amount of time. *Stock - Battle with a set number of lives, and last man standing wins. *Bonus - Whoever gets the most points, wins. Time battles aren't my thing, and I don't care about bonus battles. So I prefer stock. There is also the option to turn on items. Personally, I don't play with items on. I don't hate them, but they disrupt the flow of the match. There are a couple of other modes I will briefly talk about. *'Melee' - The main attraction of the game, and it's glorious. *'Special' Melee - It's like Melee, but you can choose a variety of wacky things. Such as: making the fighters tiny, making the fighters huge, make the matches in slow motion, set everyone's percentage to 300%, and many more. I don't really use this feature that much. I only play on it when I'm really bored. *'Tournament Mode' - Compete with others in brackets. It's pretty fun. *'Classic Mode' - Fight opponents, play mini-games, and get to the end to face off against the boss. This is probably the best Classic Mode to the series to date. *'All-Star' - Fight every opponent in the game. Plus your percentage carries over to the next match, making this mode pretty difficult if you're not careful. Thankfully, you can replenish your health, but only 3 times. Making this mode really difficult on very hard. *'Adventure' - Travel to various locations, and face off against the boss at the end. The stages are in the same order every time you play, making it pretty repetitive. It's also kind of long too (about 20 minutes) , making it very boring to try and clear this mode with all characters. Yeah, I don't get all the rave this mode gets. *'Events' - This is basically a "Mission Mode". They give you pretty ridiculous tasks. Like fighting against 128 tiny Marios. It's pretty fun, but there's little to no reason to replay them once you've beaten them. *'Trophies' - There are various ways to get trophies. You can get them in modes such as Classic, All-Star, Adventure, Events, etc. Viewing the trophies in the gallery displays text talking about the trophy, even listing some games its been in. There are over 290 to collect, so unlocking all of them is going to take some time. It doesn't help that some trophies require you to have save data for another game in order to unlock it. Thr trophies themselves look really nice, and a lot of them were built from the ground up. Unlike other Smash titles, which just imports models from other games and slaps them on a trophy stand. I love how the trophies look in this game. Some of them look really bad though. *'Target Test' - Destroy all the targets in character specific levels. This mode will always appear in Classic Mode. I don't really care for this mode, to be honest. *'Multi-Man' Melee - Challenges the player to fight against 6 CPUs in various circumstances. External Links To learn more info on the game, please check out the following links. *Super Smash Bros. Wiki *Smashpedia *Super Mario Wiki *Wikipedia Category:Smash